


Showing Off

by SereneWriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hickies, Love, M/M, Romance, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneWriter/pseuds/SereneWriter
Summary: Yuuri isn't typically a show off but there's something he's proud of no matter what.  And that's Victor.  He loves showing off just how much he belongs to the love of his life.





	Showing Off

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for Yuuri & Victor. I hope you like it!

In the middle of the night it’s like a whispered prayer, “Vitya,” falling from his lips a million times. So often and with such frequency he’s sure that the older, more handsome man would be sick of it. But the vanity and the possessive streak that runs strong through the silver haired siren is only spurred further and further by each plea. 

All of their friends have gotten used to requesting that at least one room be put in between the couple and themselves when they book at the hotels for competitions. The hotels usually end up gripping at some point, but it’s the new people, the ones who are joining the competition for the first time or the junior skaters who end up bookending the room. It doesn’t stop the couple though, the midnight haired boy and the silver haired man are too engrossed with each other. The minute they enter the room they are all hot tongues and roaming hands. Their friends are thankful for the times they make it to the room, sometimes it’s in the elevator or against the door. Usually they’ll send Phichit up with the couple, the two only made that mistake once and had to buy Phichit’s dinners for the rest of the trip to get him to take the video down. 

But behind locked doors is their favorite place to be. Victor relishes the sight of Yuri’s bare skin. Cherishes it, licks and nips at it. On really stressful nights he’ll bite it, bite harshly and suck until Yuri is a mix of moans and yelps, find the edge of pain and jump back and forth on the line. Yuri doesn’t mind though, he likes the possessiveness behind it, likes the frustration and the slow burn to raunchy nasty sex, the kind where Victor is pulling his hair until his head snaps back. Yuri likes it, it makes his insides coil up and makes him moan just thinking about it. 

Victor’s favorite thing to see is Yuri the next morning, blankets cast off and dark purple marks littering his body. Of course Yuri is a skater and so Victor has to be careful. He has to strategically place his marks. Because they have to be hidden, especially when Yuri wears his costumes. 

The worst was the time one of the judges caught sight of it and ordered that Yuri go see the medical attendant on staff to check for any other signs of ‘abuse’. They were dark and covered by a sheer fabric, it wasn’t her fault for mistaking it for a bruise. Yuri had later told Victor that he wasn’t sure if his face or the medical examiner's was more red after he stripped down and revealed what was actually covering his body. 

At the same time though it was that event that had made Yuri fall in love with that side of it too. It had given him a little jolt of pleasure, nothing to make him hard or anything, just a ripple of satisfaction to wash over him. Showing off the marks, the look in the examiner’s eyes as he realized that Victor Nikiforov had brought them into existence. That was the moment that hooked Yuri into starting Victor’s least favorite habit. Because whenever they went out to dinner, or on the town, or even just out on the town Yuri strategically placed his clothes so everyone could see. 

Victor had tried to combat this many times, placing them only on Yuri’s torso, denying himself the pleasure of it for nearly a month hoping that Yuri would learn not to show them off then, placing them on his inner thighs, and even in the center of his body. But Yuri had danced around each obstacle Victor had thrown in his way. Victor only wanted to put them on his lower abdomen that was fine, good day to try out crop tops. Victor wanted to wait a whole month in between, no problem take pictures and post them on social media, ya that had lead to a bit of a spat. Victor wanted to put them on his thighs, that was fine it’s not like they were in Russia and he couldn’t wear the shortest shorts in existence. Victor wanted to put them too high for crop tops and too low for v-necks, good day to go swimming shirtless. It was maddening truly. But Victor got his satisfaction in making the marks, so who was he to demand that Yuri keep them hidden. If that was Yuri’s favorite part then Victor would learn to like it too.

And he did, more than he thought he would. It was fun, watching certain people catch a glimpse and startle at the dark purple hickey. Victor had even been in on showing them off a time or two. Once the couple had gone public men had begun getting more bold. Victor had been the target of a lot of flirting but Yuri had his fair share of admirers as well. Usually it was enough that one would put his arm around the other but with particularly persistent annoyances they would get creative. The spectrum ran from running into the other’s arms, to a reproposal with the same wedding ring, to asking Phichit to do a mini photoshoot for them with a bunch of lovey dovey poses they could post on instagram later. Occasionally though Victor would wrap his arm around Yuri, snag his finger on the collar of his shirt and shove it down to reveal the different marks along his shoulder and collarbone. God Victor loved Yuri’s collarbone. And so Victor came to love the marks as much as Yuri did, kissing them sweetly after making them and nuzzling them occasionally on his way down. 

Whenever Victor had made a new set he would always catch Yuri staring into the mirror and smiling the next morning, it was almost as if Yuri still wasn’t used to Victor wanting him. But the marks couldn’t be argued with, they clearly stated ‘mine’ all over his body. So Victor would lay in their bed and smile as he stared at Yuri gently trace his fingers over the marks and stare at them. When Yuri started to again Victor would call out for him and Yuri would rush over to the bed, where they would spend sleepy mornings wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! I can't wait to write more for this couple. Please leave kudos!


End file.
